Electric machines include winding carriers that include a laminated core together with windings that are inserted into the laminated core and are realized as stators or rotors of the electric machines. In this case, the windings are realized from a number of winding pins (also referred to as winding rods) which are realized in a hairpin-shaped or a U-shaped manner and include in each case two legs as winding segments.
To form windings, the two legs of the respective winding pins are interlocked and cranked by way of an expanding step via a winding pitch of the winding carrier such that the two legs, which are cranked with respect to one another, of each individual winding pin are able to be inserted into corresponding slots of the laminated core, which are provided for that purpose, corresponding to the winding pitch of the winding carrier.
Exposed regions, which protrude from the laminated core, of the two legs of the respective winding pins are then, also corresponding to the winding pitch of the winding carrier, interlocked at in each case a predefined bending angle and are connected electrically to exposed regions, which are also interlocked at a predetermined bending angle, of the legs of the respective winding pins which are arranged spaced apart corresponding to the winding pitch.
To produce electrical connections between the windings and an external power source or control device, exposed regions of legs of a few selected winding pins are interlocked at a bending angle that deviates from the previously named bending angle compared to the legs of the remaining winding pins.
As is usual in the case of technical components, there is a general requirement in the case of electric machines to produce them, where possible, cost-efficiently in a simple production process. The requirement is very important in the automotive sector in particular.